


Daughter of Death

by leaveswong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveswong/pseuds/leaveswong
Summary: “So what did you think of her?”“Clever,” he says, hands together in thought. “Not educated like Dumbledore— no real scholar, no tactician— but clever and with a constant eye to her own interests. Cunning I don’t doubt, but not wise.""Those who say there is no more charming child in Europe speak nothing but the truth. More than that, I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Perfect as a student, paradise as a partner, sweet as a nightingale when she speaks. A delight."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Her parents were murdered by Grindelwald when she was a child and she's adopted by the Flamels. Charming and gifted, with the ability to manipulate the emotions of others-- when she attends Hogwarts at 18, she's a true mystery; beloved by all, friends of none. She's Riddle's obsession. Will be updated weekly.
Relationships: Nicholas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Nicholas Flamel), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consuming Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040089) by [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/pseuds/Child_OTKW). 



"Ms. Flawier! Go! We'll hold them off!" Jets of light flashed, and faded. Bodies of elves and men lay stretched out on the floor. Chairs and desks smashed and the floor tiles cracked. Her mother swore. "Anti porkey and apparition wards have been erected. And they're calling for backup."

She turned to her daughter. "Do you remember our plan?"

The little girl nodded. "Trust Governess Lucinda, and if all else fails, find a way to go to the Flamels." She recited. "They're family and won't leave me to beg on the streets."

Even now, her little quips made her mother smile. "They adore you, they'll be happy to take you.

She turned to her governess. "You know what to do."

The governess nodded tensely. "I'll protect her with my life."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." She said grimly. "Now go! I'll keep him busy long enough for you to escape." She kissed her daughter gently just as one of the walls crashed open and a swarm of men rushed in.

Her daughter didn't turn back to watch her mother, but grabbing her governess' hand, rushed to the second level to a hidden room which led outside. Maniacal laughter stopped Embry in her tracks. A dangling foot extended outward prepared to run down the stairs to their hidden porkey.

"Embry!" Her governess hissed. "Quickly!"

The girl frowned. "No." And pointed a slightly shaking hand to several shadowy figure guarding the exit, nearly impossible to see in the dark lighting.

"We were betrayed." The governess whispered.

"Yes." The girl agreed.

"What can we do?"

The girl's mind turned to something her grandmother had whispered to her mother upon her deathbed only months ago, something that was perhaps best not hers to be had, that she had refused to test, on the account that it was 'too dark' for her taste. Only to be used when in the most precarious situations. Now? Perhaps it would work.

Her eyes turned dark in anticipation.

*Flashback*  
"My Embry." A voice croaked from the bed. "Come closer. Let me see your face." The girl moved forward cautiously, floorboards creaking under her feet. The air was dusty although the windows were open, the silk curtains flying airily with the breeze. The girl moved forward gracefully, her quiet steps, loud, as her grandmother's heavy breathing the only other sound in the silent room. She stepped forward and placed her hands in her grandmother's. A wrinkled old finger traced the girls cheek. "As lovely and smooth as the surface of a pearl." Her son was dead, killed by that freak of a monster, and this child, her grandchild was all that would remain of the Flawier's once she was gone. She'd be damned if she left this Earth without ensuring that her granddaughter would survive. Her hand moved up the girl's nose, her index finger pointed directly square to her forehead, "And hair as dark as the ebony of which you were named." The hand fell limp against the bedspread. "Some of us women of the house of Flawier have a gift, those of us chosen by fate, perhaps you've heard-perhaps not-of the gift of apathy?"

*end flashback*

The recollection however, came too late; as Embry came to, she was faced with the horrible sight of her mother's corpse, surrounded by the bodies of her household, and enemies. Her mother's murderer stood alone, in the middle, triumphantly over her, smiling sadistically. He seemed to sense her horrified gaze and looked up to her, triumph lighting his eyes. In a powerful leap, Grindelwald landed in the second level, right in front of Lucinda.

Embry's governess turned to face Grindelwald, terror and defiance written clear upon her face, instinctively erecting a hurried shield charm that was taken down with a careless wave of his wand.

"Stand aside." he sneered looking down upon the weakling who dared to intrude upon his path.

"No please!" She begged

"Foolish woman! Stand aside, and I will spare you and the girl."

"Leave her, take me instead!"

"Stand aside!"

"PLEASE!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The child's only remaining friend fell to the floor, dead. Grindelwald stepped around the corpse and inspected what remained of the room. Chairs upturned, the table missing legs and smashed down the middle. And in the commotion, the girl was hidden. But she was still here, he could sense the magic around her swirling around the level all coming from one area, and if he could locate it...

Aha. Hiding in a broom cupboard. How fitting. And how utterly weak.

"Foolish girl." Grindelwald sneered. "Come out, and I'll make you my heir when you come of age, cherished and loved by all of Germany. Hide, continue to defy me, and you'll die, just as your pathetic friend."

Pause. Then, a girl, a lovely child, but a girl nonetheless, walked gracefully out of the broom closet. She couldn't have been more than eight. Despite all that happened, she wasn't trembling, her face, a blank mask, her figure straight, tall proud and unbroken, Grindelwald noted. This lovely minuscule creature, was all that remained of the once renowned family of Flawier? She would be an excellent heir. Or bride. He shook his head. He was no pedophile. She was a child, her only use would be as an heir no matter how lovely she was. He nearly salivated as he thought of the most elusive of the Hallows: the Resurrection Stone and secretive family magics soon to be his, hidden deep in the Flawier vaults that he could claim as her guardian.

She stepped into the moonlight, dressed in a dark gown, so dark it was nearly black, and Grindelwald got his first clear view of her face. He inhaled sharply. Flawlessly pale skin, dark hair curling gently around her shoulders, and deep brown eyes, shining with a warmth that confounded him. A fallen angel.

Despite his reputation as a Dark Lord, he was a man that appreciated beauty. And her own angelic form of beauty was no exception. She smiled at him, an innocent smile, one that beget no guile. He unconsciously smiled back at her. There was something about her that was utterly endearing, something about her that was so utterly breathtaking, was it the slight tilt of her chin, or her lovely clear wide eyes?

"Grindelwald." Said she. Her voice clear, mellow, and sweet, pierced through the haze in his mind upon seeing her.

"Yes." He breathed almost fervently.

The girl had smiled, and stretched her hand out to him, and a wave of grey flowing from her fingertips. Her newfound magic had instinctively known what to do, and she concentrated on past emotions, of love, safety, sending blasts upon blasts of pure emotion, of contentment, desire upon him.

Waves of contentment, joy in seeing her smile, resonated from her figure, rolling off, and directed only at him. She nearly smiled. And this branch of magic was only detectable by her, attainable by her, wholly and utterly her own. His mind worked still, but churned slowly, only processing how lovely she was, how utterly small and helpless. How much he wanted her.

Her lips were curled, but not once, reached her eyes. They stayed neutral, no emotions showing through. "Do you wish to save me?"

"I'll do anything." He promised fervently, his entirety responding to the charm of her voice and beauty, utterly desiring to protect this little gem from all harm. To keep her safe. Hide her in a remote location away from the evils of the world.

Ironic as he had just minutes ago killed what little protection remained in her residence.

She smiled with her teeth now, and reached her cold little hand out to him. He took it and as he held her hand close to his warm body, wanting to hold her, reassure her that nothing would ever happen to her, a jolt of energy passed from her finger tips. Down Grindelwald fell, stunned cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Pyrenees Mountains, France, 10 years later*_

The grassy fields surrounding the Flamel estate were green, coming off the joys of summer. The nearby forests had put out tender buds and the rose bushes sprouted fresh green shoots. Embry sat in a plush recliner by the large glass window, overlooking the lush redwood forest just outside her home.

The sun was rising, tomes having been read and discarded by her feet. She had combed through them using the pretense of craving knowledge in preparation for school to bury the memories elicited from that fateful night, exactly ten years ago.

It seemed like it had been another lifetime - to have charmed and stunned the so called most powerful wizard of the decade and porkey away, without so much as a scratch, her mother’s body still warm, to the Flamels’ safe house.

She had lain in bed that very night, surrounded by comfort. Warm blankets. A good meal. No tears shed, no glistening of the eyes. She had felt hollow, in disbelief, denial. She threw herself to the ground, falling upon the floorboards, tearing at her hair, clawing at her face, tearing the flawless skin her mother had once been so proud of, trying to feel something, pain, grief, anything -- any emotion to properly mourn. She willed tears to her eyes, and sobbed, damp marks left on the floorboards.

But she felt nothing at all.

The Flamels had rushed immediately to her room, in time to stop her from inflicting any permanent damage. Nicholas Flamel immediately wandlessly wrapped a blanket tightly around her, swaddling her like a young child. Perenelle conjured a rocking chair and held her, rocking her gently side to side, whispering sweet nothings, words of comfort against her ears.

But this was the past. She’d sworn never to be so weak again.

The door creaked, and there was a rustling sound from behind. Embry didn’t bother to turn around, her eyes fixated on the gentle rocking of the trees.

“I thought I’d find you up.” He sat beside her, taking her hand and held it gently, chafing and warming it between his own.

“Why are you still here?” Embry’s voice was soft but, nevertheless he winced slightly at the carelessness in her tone.

“May I not see my lover off before she leaves for Hogwarts?”

Embry turned, to glance at the man sitting beside her on the duvet. “You were my tutor. Don’t delude yourself into believing that you were anything more.” Embry pulled her hand away.

He smiled sadly, eyes lingering on the gentle fall of her dark hair, “May I write to you?”

He could have sworn Embry smiled mockingly at him before he blinked and her smile turned sweet and somber, as she shook her head. “I will be otherwise occupied, but do as you please.”

“And will you respond?” He asked. Embry looked away back to the window view.

He cupped her chin and forced her gaze. “I didn’t want to end it like this.”

“Ah merde,” Embry gently pushed him away with her palm and glanced up at him flicking her lashes. “Gain influence in the political spectrum or become one of the wealthiest men alive, and I’ll be happy to see your face again.”

He caught her hand and kissed it. “It shall be as you wish.”

“I look forward to seeing you in a few years then,” She smiled. “Alphard Black.”

Embry had always found great value in her teachers. The Flamel’s had been incredibly proactive in their tutor search, determined to recruit only the most talented of minds to teach their adopted daughter. Of course, this also meant that about half of the recruits happened to be male, and just so happened to have some of the characteristics that Embry found incredibly attractive. “It’s their magic that just automatically calls to my own!” She claimed grandly, after Perenelle had looked at her mildly exasperated at having to find a third new tutor to teach defense after the previous two had stepped down from their position, worried they’d be an ineffective tutor due to falling smitten for the girl. Her claim was a lie of course, both of them knew it.

Perenelle walked in smiling with two mugs of steaming tea, “Good morning you two.” Embry turned from the window and nodded, her expression melting away. She accepted her mug silently, with a nod in gratitude. She sipped the warm liquid, raising a hand in goodbye to Alphard as he slipped quietly out and enjoying how its warmth flowed through her entire body. Perenelle peaked at the broad back of Alphard on his way out.

“Pity, I owe Nicholas a dinner.” Embry raised an eyebrow in question, and Perenelle elaborated, “I really thought you’d go for this one, he was so cute during the interview.”

“I liked him for his personality initially,” the girl admitted, “but it got boring pretty quickly.”

“Disappointing.”

“Not as disappointed as I was when I realized that I had more magical power than he.”

Perenelle shook her head in mock dismay, “That's not always how love works Embry, it’ll be difficult for you to find someone when you’re this picky.”

Amusement fluttered across Embry’s face, “I can’t believe the impending end of the Flawier line is but a joke to you. Believe me,” She said stretching, flopping back onto the bed, placing her head in Perenelle’s lap. “I am becoming quite resigned to the fact that I will be a forever spinster. I will die young, alone -- alone and forgotten.”

Perenelle chuckled. “No matter,” she said, summoning a comb and gently brushing Embry’s hair. “Spinsterhood or not, you’ll be in the history books, I’ve made sure of that.” Embry closed her eyes, savoring the gentle mother’s touch. “That’s not enough,” She mumbled against cloth, “I want to live.”

Perenelle briefly paused in her administrations, “And you will.” She said soothingly as she found a particularly stubborn knot to wrestle with. “Did you take a look at the documents Dumbledore sent you?”

“Did you take a look at it’s contents?” Embry asked, eyes flickering open.

“No, it was addressed to you.” The girl closed her eyes once again. "Dumbledore would have charmed it for your eyes regardless."

“True." A pause. "I read it.”

“And?”

“I’ll do as he says.”


End file.
